Uncle Coopah
by marycliZaire
Summary: Kurt and Blaine need a day off. Just one. Luckily, Blaine has somebody around to help out with little Addie.


**A/N: I am fully convinced that my writer's block is a permanent addition to my brain. I tried my best, here. I hope you all like it!**

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

Kurt and Blaine just needed one day. One day all to themselves. The downside to living in New York was that Burt and Carole were in Ohio, and the Andersons were always travelling, so nobody could watch after Addie. Don't get them wrong, Kurt and Blaine absolutely adored their daughter. Sometimes, however, they just needed a short break. One day, the universe smiled on the happy couple and the all-too familiar face of Cooper Anderson appeared on their doorstep.

"Little brother!" Cooper called, pulling Blaine in for a tight hug. "And Kurtsie!" he yelled, pulling his brother-in-law into the mix.

"Ugh, Cooper," Blaine shrugged his brother off. "I thought you were supposed to be the older brother."

"Older, taller, more attractive."

Kurt stood by Blaine's side, holding back his giggles. He had always liked Cooper.

"Thanks for doing this, Cooper," Kurt said, a smile gracing his lips.

"Not a problem," Cooper said. "Where is my adorable niece anyway?"

As if on cue, Addie came running to the door screaming, "Uncle Coopah! Uncle Coopah!"

"Addie!" he yelled right back, scooping his niece up into his arms and twirling her around the room. "I missed you, munchkin!"

"I missed you, too, Uncle Coopah!" she squealed. "I don't think Daddy did, though."

"Oh?" he asked, quirking one of his eyebrows at his little brother. "You mean you didn't miss your dear older brother, Blainers?"

"Not in the least," Blaine grumbled.

Kurt smacked his husband lightly on the arm. "Be nice!" he said. "He's doing us a favor today."

"Speaking of which," Cooper began, adjusting Addie to sit comfortable on his hip, "shouldn't you two lovebirds be heading out?"

"You're right," Blaine said.

Kurt reached out for his daughter, pulling her into a hug. "Daddy and Papa are going out, sweetie," he told her. "Will you be alright with Uncle Cooper for a little while?"

"Yes!" she squeaked, squirming in Kurt's arms.

Her dads laughed at their little girl, both leaning down to kiss her on her forehead. Kurt put Addie down and grabbed Blaine's hand, before the two of them set out the door, closing it behind them.

"What do you want to do today, little munchkin?" Cooper asked, squatting down to get on Addie's level.

"Do you want to see my new dolly, Uncle Coopah?"

"Where is she?" he asked her.

"Come wiff me, come wiff me!" she squealed, running towards her bedroom. "Lookie, Uncle Coopah, lookie! I named her Molly!" The little girl held out a small doll with curly brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a spattering of freckles across its nose.

"She is very pretty," Cooper told her, "but not as pretty as you."

Addie beamed.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream, Addie?"

"Can we, Uncle Coopah, please?" she asked excitedly.

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulders to give her a piggy back ride. He ran out of her bedroom, made sure to pick up the spare key from the table by the door, and quickly ran out of Kurt and Blaine's apartment down to the New York City streets.

"Which way?" he asked Addie.

"That way!" she yelled, pointing up.

"You want me to fly?"

"Yes!" she squealed, squirming around on his back. Cooper made sure to hold her a little bit tighter, just in case.

"How about..." Cooper started, "this way!" And he took off running down the street towards the closest ice cream shop.

Around an hour and a half later, Cooper and Addie were making their way back into the Hummel-Anderson home. Addie dropped her ice cream on the sidewalk about a block from home so they had to run back and get her another one, this time staying in the ice cream shop until she finished it. On their way back the second time, Addie had tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and scraped her knee. Cooper wasn't entirely sure what to do to get her to stop crying, so he bent down and kissed the scrape. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the apartment, and she quickly fell asleep in his arms.

He carefully laid Addie down on her bed, throwing her small blanket over her before silently backing out of the room.

He went and sat on the small sofa in Kurt and Blaine's living room, turning on the television and lazily browsing the channels. He had finally settled on watching reruns of _Monk_ when he heard a loud cry coming from Addie's room. He jumped up and ran into her room, seeing blotchy, red eyes and tears staining her cheeks.

"Addie, honey," he called, pulling her onto his lap, "what's wrong?"

"I w-want my D-daddy!" she shrieked, struggling against his strong hold.

"Addie," he said, "Daddy isn't here. He'll be back soon. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"No!" she cried. "I want Daddy and Papa!" She started banging her tiny fists on Cooper's chest, wailing.

Cooper grabbed her small wrists in his hands, gripping them lightly. This action just caused the little girl to squirm even more in his arms.

"Addison," he said, his voice stern, "Daddy and Papa are out right now. They won't be back for a few more hours."

"No!" she yelled. "I want Daddy, now!"

"Well Daddy isn't here," Cooper raised his voice at her, but not quite loud enough to be considered a yell.

Addie cringed. Cooper had never had any reason to be upset with her before, so this was new territory for both of them. Addie decided quickly that she didn't like it. Her screams quickly became sobs. Her tears kept falling, her chest heaving, her little curls rumpled against Cooper's chest. Her uncle just pulled her against him tightly, hushing her and dropping little kisses to the top of her head. He rocked Addie back and forth until she calmed down and her breathing had subsided.

"Addie?" he whispered.

"Y-yes?" she sniffled.

"What has you so upset, sweetie?"

"I-I had a-a bad d-dream," she said. "Th-there was a m-monster that climbed i-in the window a-and took Daddy a-a-and Papa away." The little girl started crying fresh tears, remembering the terrible nightmare.

"Shhh," Cooper whispered, rocking her again, "it's okay, Addie. There's no monster."

"Uncle Coopah?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"C-can I call D-daddy o-or Papa?" she asked. "Please?"

"Sure, sweetie," he said, picking her up and carrying her into the living room with him.

Cooper sat down on the couch, Addie sitting in his lap. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed his brother's number. It took three rings before Blaine picked up.

"_Cooper?" he said into the phone, worry apparent in his voice. "Is everything alright? Is Addie okay?"_

"_Yeah, everything's okay," Cooper said._

"_Coop-"_

"_Is Daddy there?" Addie asked. "Hi, Daddy!" she yelled, making sure Blaine heard her on the other end. Cooper began to hand the phone over to Addie, but she quickly tore it out of his hand and squealed, "Daddy!" Addie hopped off of Cooper's lap and starting jumping up and down in excitement._

"_Hi, baby," Blaine said. "How are you?"_

"_Daddy, will you come home?" Addie asked._

"_I thought you liked spending time with Uncle Cooper, Addie?"_

"_No," she said, "I miss my Daddy."_

"_I miss you, too, baby," he told her._

"_So you're coming home?" she shrieked, getting excited. "Yay!"_

"_Baby, why do you want me and Papa to come home?"_

"_Because I miss you," she said, "and I don't want the big monster to take you away. Ever!"_

_Blaine chuckled. "Oh, the big monster is back, huh?"_

_Suddenly Kurt's voice came from the other line._

"_Addie, honey, we'll be home, soon, okay?"_

"_Hi, Papa!" he squealed. "Okay!"_

"_Do you think you will be okay with Uncle Cooper for a little while longer?" Kurt asked his daughter._

"_Only if you promise to hurry," she whined._

_Kurt began laughing, too. "Okay. I promise."_

"_Bye, Papa!"_

"_Baby, Addie!" Blaine and Kurt both called into the phone. _

Addie handed the cell phone back to her Uncle Cooper, who quickly ended the call. She climbed back up on the couch and curled up on Cooper's lap.

"Uncle Coopah?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you!"

"I love you, too," he told her. "You want to know just how much I love you?" he asked.

This sparked the young girl's attention. "How much? How much?"

"I love you this much!" he said, holding his arms out wide. He quickly pulled them back in, picking his niece up and tickling her ribs. She squealed and squirmed, trying to get out of his hold, but Cooper wouldn't relent.

Neither of them heard the front door opening and closing. Kurt and Blaine shared a look after seeing the sight, both silently agreeing on their next move. Tip-toeing over to the pair, Blaine started tickling Cooper and Kurt squatted to catch Addie in case Cooper lost his hold, which he did. Kurt and Addie joined in with Blaine and tickled Cooper as well until the man could hardly breathe. The four of them all fell on the floor, laughing hysterically. Kurt pulled his daughter into his lap and began stroking her hair, causing her to hum in contentment. They all just sat there, catching their breath and enjoying the silence.

**Reviews are accepted! In fact, they're encouraged!**


End file.
